


Being in the Know

by Dylpickle



Series: Fake AH Crew-niverse [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, F/M, Minor Swearing, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylpickle/pseuds/Dylpickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin worries about his relationship with Meg.</p><p>Meg is thrust into the Fake AH world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being in the Know

Gavin Free, a long standing member of Los Santos' biggest crime organization, The Fake AH Crew, walked down the street without a care in the world, idly checking his phone as he made his way to a tiny little cafe. Gavin strode in, found who he was looking for, and quietly walked up to them, only to kiss the purple haired girl on the cheek before sitting down in the chair across from her. “Hey Turney.” He said with the biggest smile on his face.

Meg turned to look at Gavin, returning his smile. “Hey Gav. How was work?” Gavin shrugged. “Same as always. There's a lot of work for a camera man here in Los Santos. How about you?” “Nothing's really going on, right now. The Fake's are lying low after their last heist, and I can always count on them to make my day more interesting.” Gavin laughed. “I bet. Those buggers must run you ragged around the city.” Meg groaned, sliding her head to rest on the table. “You have no idea. Last week, I literally followed them for five miles in the Helicopter before they got away from me. And that wasn't even for a heist, it was just them being them!” Gavin slid his hand over Meg's reassuringly. “You're doing great, Love. You're the only one in Los Santos who would even bother following the Fake's for that long, to get the whole scoop. Except Ashley, of course.” Meg giggled and nodded, just as her phone began to ring. Meg pulled out her phone and looked at the caller ID. “This isn't good. I'm sorry Gav, I'll be really quick.” Gavin smiled and nodded.

Meg smiled and accepted the call, bringing the phone to her ear. “Hey Gus, what's up?” Gavin frowned at the use of Megs bosses name and, with a big sigh, prepared himself for the inevitable outcome of the call. “Meg! Thank Fuck! The Fake's are causing mayhem at a bar up north, I'm sending a camera crew over there now but I need you to meet them there.” Meg sighed. “Gus, I'm on a date right now, can't you get someone else to cover for me?” “I'm sorry Meg, but that's not an option. Ashley's out sick today and everyone else isn't nearly as good as you two.” Meg snorted. “Flattery will get you nowhere, Gus. But fine, I'll get over there as soon as I can.” Meg ended the call at slumped down her cair with a long, defeated sigh before looking at Gavin. “Rain-check?” Gavin asked and Meg smiled at her boyfriend, quickly getting up and grabbing her purse. 

Meg kissed Gavin on the cheek. “Absolutely. I'm really sorry about this, though. Apparently the Fake's are causing trouble up north, Ashley's sick, and no one else is nearly good enough to do the job.” Gavin giggled. “Well, he's right there, Love.” Gavin said, getting up from his own chair and kissing Meg on the top of her head. Meg rolled her eyes and elbowed Gavin playfully. “I'll call you tonight and we can set up another time for the date, sound good?” Gavin nodded, watching as Meg smiled at him and walked towards her car. Gavin turned to his own car and got got in, angrily slamming the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Gavin arrived on the scene, driving one of the Crew's signature vehicles and wearing a mask, he skidded right up to the building, ignoring the cops and the large amount of bullets whizzing by him as he opened the door and yelled out. “OI! Get you're bloody arses in here!” The gunfire inside the building immediately stopped as Michael, Geoff, and Ryan heard Gavin's voice and immediately made a run for his vehicle. Slamming the doors as they jumped in, Michael screamed “DRIVE! DRIVE! DRIVE!” Gavin was barely a step behind the redhead, already slamming on the gas as soon as all of the doors were closed. 

As soon as they made it safely into the garage of Geoff's penthouse, Michael whooped in delight. “Hell yeah! That was some nice driving, Gavin! Way to get us out of there in a pinch!” Michael went to smack his British friend on the shoulder, but stopped short when he saw the uncharacteristic look of rage on Gavin's face. “You okay there, Gav? What's up?” Gavin slammed his hands on the steering wheel of the car, causing even Ryan to jump at the never-before-heard tone in his voice. “ONE DAY! I asked you all to avoid trouble for one BLOODY DAY so I could finally have an uninterrupted date with my Girlfriend, but you just had to go and ruin it.” Ryan pointed at Geoff and muttered. “He started it.” Which only earned him a glare from the Brit. “RYAN! You promised me you would go on a murder break for a week! It hasn't even been TWO HOURS!” Without waiting for a response, Gavin opened his door and jumped out, slamming the door behind him.

Michael stared at the Brit's retreating form, then turned to Geoff, who had an equally bewildered look on his face. “I don't think I've ever seen him that pissed off.” He told his boss. Geoff shook his head. “Neither have I.” He admitted with a sigh. Ryan looked at Geoff, his blue eyes piercing through the mask. “So what do we do?” Geoff thought for a moment, then smiled. “I know EXACTLY what we need to do. First off Ryan, WOULD you be willing to pull a three day murder break?” Ryan nodded instantly. “I can do that, yeah.” Michael's head snapped to Geoff at the specific number of days, a large smile on his face. “You're a total bastard, you know that?” Geoff nodded, a similar grin gracing his lips. “Oh, I'm well aware.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Geoff walked into the Penthouse, his eyes immediately locking onto Jack, who simply pointed down the hallway, to where the Crew's bedrooms were. Geoff nodded and made his way to Gavin's room and lightly tapping on the door. “What?” Came a muffled reply. Geoff slid the door open and saw Gavin with his face jammed into a pillow. Geoff smiled before sitting at the edge of the bed and rubbing Gavin's back. “I'm really sorry Gavvers. I totally forgot today was your date.” Gavin slowly came out of the confines of the pillow and wiped his eyes. Geoff held one arm out and Gavin happily slid next to the Gent, laying his head on his chest. “No, it's not really your fault. I just...I want-” “You want to tell Meg about all of this, but you don't know how to do it well, am I right?” Gavin nodded and sat up straight. 

“Yeah. It's just so frustrating! Every time we're heisting and I see her, I just want to drop everything and kiss her.” Geoff nodded. “Or punch Ryan in the gut when he points his shotgun at her head.” Gavin giggled. “Yeah, but he that coming anyway.” “What if I told you I had an idea that could be beneficial for all parties involved?” Gavin perked up and stared at Geoff. “You have an idea?” Geoff nodded. “I'd like to send you to LA instead of Michael, let you cool off for a little bit and, as an added bonus, you get to screw with Funhaus.” Gavin looked confused. “Okay, but what does that have to do with Meg?” Geoff shook his head. “You leave that to us. Just make sure she sees you off tomorrow morning. Alright?” Gavin shrugged. “Whatever.” “Great! Now get packed! You're gonna have so much FUN!” Geoff yelled at the top of his lungs as he exited Gavin's room. Gavin rolled his eyes at his leaders wild antics, but got busy packing anyway.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Meg drove Gavin up to the Airport terminal and kissed him on the cheek. “It sucks that you have to go on such short notice.” She said, giving Gavin a fake pouty face. Gavin laughed and returned her kiss. “It's only for a couple of days. I'll be back before you know it.” Meg nodded and got out of the car with Gavin after popping open the trunk of the car. Gavin pulled out his luggage and Meg gave him a chaste kiss and hugged him before letting him go. Gavin smiled and waved to her as he entered the airport.

Meg smiled and waved back and turned back to her car, Just as she neared the front of the car, a nondescript van came to a screeching halt right next to her. The doors swung open and Meg barely had time to register what was happening before a masked man slid a bag over her head and pulled her into the van. 

After a few minutes of driving, one of the people in the van pulled the hood off of her head. “Sorry about that, gotta keep up appearances and all that.” Meg stared at the redhead in front of her, and was surprised to see that everyone in the car had taken their masks off, showing her their faces. Meg steeled herself before glaring at Michael. “Well, Mogar, would you be so kind as to explain what the hell is going on?” Michael preened at the recognition, but shook his head. “We'll explain everything when we get to the penthouse.” “What about my car?” Michael smiled and pointed a the small window in the back of the van. Meg scooted over and saw her car being driven by a small man wearing sunglasses, then sank back down into her seat. “I'm so confused.” She moaned, putting her face into her hands, Michael nodded and patted her head. “It's nothing bad, we just want to discuss some things with you.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After what seemed like decades to Meg, the van pulled into a large garage, filled with extremely expensive cars, most of them with the Fake AH logo emblazoned on the hood. Michael hopped out of the vehicle and gestured for Meg to follow him as they walked into the building. “This is the Living Room, where we spend most of our time when we're not out heisting or what have you. Over there is the kitchen.” He emphasized this by pointing and then continued with his tour as he walked down a hallway. “Over here is the nerds base of operations.” Michael opened the door and was greeted by Kdin and Trevor. “Hey asshole, why didn't you tell us we had company?!” “Boys, this is Meg. Meg, meet Kdin and Trevor, out tech geeks.” Meg noticed that the two had immediately gone quiet at the mention of her name and decided to file that away for later before smiling at the duo. “Hi! Nice to meet you!” “You too.” Kdin and Trevor replied quickly before turning back to their monitors. Michael shut the door, shaking his head. “Sorry about that, they're always like that. Alright! On with the tour!”

Michael continued showing Meg around the penthouse, showing her the various rooms and explaining their purpose before finally coming to a stop in front of a very particular bedroom. “This is Vav's bedroom. You'll be staying here for the next couple of days.” Meg looked taken aback by that comment. “But won't he be mad that I’m taking his room?” Michael chuckled. “I highly doubt that, and besides, he's out of town for the next couple of days. You'll be gone by the time he gets back.” Meg stared at Michael just as he realized his mistake. “No! Not like that! We're not going to kill you!” Meg crossed her arms and glared at Michael. “Why AM I here?” Michael shook his head and smiled. “Boss man wants you to figure that out for yourself. But I've seen your snooping first-hand. You'll figure it out in no time, I guarantee it.”

Meg stared at Michael, confused, but Michael continued walking, ushering Meg back into the Living Room, where the Crew were all sitting and playing video games. “Sup, Meg? Michael give you the tour?” Jeremy asked from the couch. Meg nodded. “It was fun. But he won't tell me what the hell I'm doing here.” Geoff shook his and smiled. “That's not something for us to tell you, you just need to figure it out yourself. In the meantime, come help me beat these bastards into submission!” Geoff emphasized his statement by swinging his controller in the air. Meg sighed and joined the others on the couch, immediately snatching Jeremy's controller from his grasp and started playing, despite his protests.

The Crew continued to entertain Meg until late into the night, playing Video Games and causing shenanigans with the other members of the crew as Meg watched, laughing and carrying on with the others. Soon, it was time for bed and everyone went into their respective rooms, except for Meg, who had passed out on the couch. Michael laughed quietly and pointed her out to Jeremy, who nodded and picked her up, quietly carrying her into the unoccupied bedroom.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Meg woke up groggily, a familiar scent flooding her senses as she slowly opened her eyes. The room was filled with a flood of random items, ranging from a small golden pistol to large pieces of vehicles hooked to the walls. But what really caught her attention was a small, silver picture frame sitting on a wooden desk in the corner. She walked up to it and picked it up, seeing a picture of her that she had given Gavin back when she had still lived in LA and they couldn't see each other quite as often. The photo was one of her in her underwear, winking at the camera. She had written  
“See you soon!” in the bottom right corner and had given it to Gavin as a birthday present. Suddenly, the familiarity of the scent and the odd sense of closeness she had with the room made sense. At the foot of the bed, Meg noticed a set of extra clothes and she quickly donned them before walking out into the Crew's Living Room.

As she entered the room, she saw that the Crew were already spread around the area, eating away at a ton of food. Jack noticed her first and pointed her towards the Kitchen. “Hey Meg! We've got pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs and plenty more in there if you want anything.” Meg smiled and nodded, making her way to the kitchen and filling her plate with various foods before taking a seat next to Michael and Jeremy.

“Can I ask you guys something?” She asked between mouthfuls of food. Geoff nodded, motioning for her to continue. Why is Gavin's codename 'Vav'?” Geoff, Jack, and Ryan all gave her a small smile while Michael yelled in delight and held his hand out towards Jeremy, who sighed loudly and got out his wallet, slapping a Ten dollar bill into Michael's open palm. Geoff laughed at the Lads shenanigans before turning back to Meg. “Meg, do you remember Brownman, used to go by the Name X-Ray?” Meg nodded. “His real name's Ray Narvaez, Jr., right? He's working for the Mercenary group known as Twitch now, I think.” Geoff nodded.

“Well, back when Gavin and Ray first started, we were doing those pre-heist videos, to fuck with the Cops and other Gangs. Well, Gavin and Ray were doing a mic check and, I'm sure you're aware of the weirdness that is Gavin sometimes?” Meg giggled and nodded before Geoff continued. “Well Gavin miss-pronounced his name during the mic check and called himself Vav, then later asked Ray if anyone had ever given him the nickname X-Ray, and the two names just kind of stuck.” Meg let out a loud laugh, shaking her head at her boyfriend's hijinks. 

Geoff clapped his hands together, gaining the attention of the Crew. “Alright boy, let's introduce ourselves, I'll start. Name's Geoff Ramsey, aka Boss or Kingpin. I'm the leader of these idiots.” Geoff gestured to Jack who smiled at Meg. “Jack Pattillo, aka Beardo. I'm the driver.” Meg raised an eyebrow at the other lady and Jack laughed. “Inside Joke.” Megg nodded in understanding and then looked to Ryan, who shifted nervously in his spot. “James Ryan Haywood, formerly the Mad King now the Vagabond. Demolition and murder.” The whole Crew stared at Ryan and he quickly brushed the awkward moment off and pointed to Michael. “Your turn.” He said gruffly. “I'd be happy to tell her who I am, unlike mister fifteen words or less over here.” He said, giving Ryan a playful shove before continuing. “Name's Michael Jones, aka Mogar, as you so nicely seemed to know already.” He gave Meg a large smile. “I'm the explosions dude.” Finally, Meg looked to Jeremy, who nodded. “I'm Jeremy Dooley, aka Lil J. I specialize in extractions and sniping.” Meg laughed. “Based on what happened at Fort Zancudo a couple of months ago, i'm inclined to agree with you there.” Jeremy preened at the knowledge of Los Santos' biggest reporter knowing his work. Geoff quickly added. “And of course, you already know Gavin Free, aka Vav. Our foreign correspondent as well as general mayhem causer.”

“So what do we do now?” Meg asked cautiously, fully aware of the power and knowledge the Crew had just given her. “Besides the obvious 'Don't tell anyone or we'll kill you.' we don't exactly have anything planned. Gus and Ashley won't be expecting you back until Gavin returns, so yourself just be hanging out with us and getting to know the crew better until tomorrow. Unless you want to go back to your place?” Meg shook her head, content with being with the group for another day, but then a thought hit, and she stared at Geoff. “Did you say you already talked to Gus and Ashley?” Geoff smirked. “Oh, yeah. Gus and I go way back. We helped start up RT over in Austin, and Ashley is currently dating Burnie, another main member of RT.” 

Meg stared at Geoff and groaned, slapping her forehead into her palms. “I could deal with Gavin being in on all of this, but best friend and my boss, too?” Meg let out a louder groan and the whole Crew besides Jack quickly filed out of the room and found something else to do. Jack sidled up to Meg and put her arms around the smaller girl. “We understand if you need some time to process all of this. Like Geoff said, we don't have much going on, so if you just want to hang out in Gavin's room for a while, we'd understand.” Meg nodded and looked to Jack. “I think I'll go do that.” She replied sheepishly, before getting up and dragging her feet to Gavin's room and closing the door behind her. Jack got up and sat down next to Geoff, who looked at her worriedly. “Too much?” Jack shook her head. “She'll be fine. It's just a lot to process. Especially for someone in such a knowledge based profession as her. Not knowing all of that is probably eating at her right now.” Geoff nodded and turned back to the Lads, who were having a loud discussion about explosions.

Meg flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, processing the vast amount of intel she had just been given. After several hours, a small figure quietly opened the door and sat down next to her. A hand ran through her hair and familiar voice washed over her. “I'm sorry, Love. If I had known this is what Geoff had planned, I wouldn't have gone along with it.” Meg startled, but caught herself and stared into Gavin's eyes. “I thought Geoff said you weren't going to be back until tomorrow.” Gavin smiled. “That was the original plan, but when I found out what Geoff had planned, I got the first plane I could back here. I figured you would need me more right now then Funhaus does. Meg nodded and lowered her head onto Gavin's waiting lap. “It's just a lot to take in right now.” Gavin laughed. “I can imagine. On the bright side, I don't have to pretend I'm out shooting video anymore.” Meg chuckled. “Maybe so, but you better keep me in the know on the Crew's plans. I wanna be Los Santos' lead informant on Fake AH's hijinks.” “Sure Turney, whatever you say.” He quietly replied, before adjusting their bodies so that they were lying down together and eventually fell asleep that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions and comments are extremely welcome. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
